Nazgul
The Nazgul or "The Nine Riders of Mordor" are the dark servents of Sauron, and in this position are some of the most important members of the Empire of Mordor. The Nazgul were once great men of Europe, and Atlantis but slowly through the coruption of Sauron they came to become his top level of commanders. The Nazgul are given command over the different provinces of Mordor, and they are also field commanders where there sight alone instills fear and hopelessness in their enemies and many of the same emotions in their own forces. The Nazgûl were great Kings of Men who were seduced by the menipulation of the Dark Lord Sauron through promices of power, wealth in some cases while in others they were tricked. Once the member had been completely seduced by the words of Sauron he gives them a ring of power. After many years the effect of the rings left the kings spectral, invisible to all but Sauron and whomever wore the One. They traveled abroad in black cloaks and hauberks of silver mail which gave them form, and this makes them without a doubt some of the most dangerous monsters in all of Europe. History Background During the days before the War of Vengeance the elven-smiths of France forged the Rings of Power , nine of which were given to great and powerful kings of men, and three of which were believed to be lords of Númenor who were corrupted by Sauron. Rings of Men "Those who used the Nine Rings became mighty in their day, kings, sorcerers, and warriors of old. They obtained glory and great wealth, yet it turned to their undoing. They had, as it seemed, unending life, yet life became unendurable to them. They could walk, if they would, unseen by all eyes in this world beneath the sun, and they could see things in worlds invisible to mortal men; but too often, they beheld only the phantoms and delusions of Sauron. Moreover, one by one, sooner or later, according to their native strength and to the good or evil of their wills in the beginning, they fell under the thralldom of the ring that they bore and of the domination of the One which was Sauron's, and they became forever invisible save to him that wore the Ruling Ring, and they entered into the realm of shadows. The Nazgûl were they, the Ringwraiths, the Enemy's most terrible servants; darkness went with them, and they cried with the voices of death." '' ''-''The Silmarillion For many years the nine kings used these rings, which gained them great wealth, prestige and power. However, the corrupting effect of the rings made their bodily forms fade over time until they had become wraiths entirely. Braizen Highven See Also : Witch King Downfall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numenor Gondor Civil War War with Kandor Origins of the Nazgul Noteable Members The Witch King of Dol Guldur See Also : The Witch King of Dol Guldur The Witch King or "Braizen Highven IV."' '''is the son of Braizen Highven III. making him a member of the now extinct House Highven which ruled over the Empire of Numeron for centuries. Braizen had many siblings of which he killed everyone including his brother Talantia who was set to become the next Emperor after the death of his father. Following this betrayal he swore his soul to Sauron and became the leader of the Nazgul. The Witch King is the most loyal, and trused commander of Sauron, and has a heart of pure evil. He had been responsible for truly terrible acts, and his death would be the next best thing to the death of Sauron. He is the individual that brought down the largest human Empire in history when he caused the Downfall of Numeron through his violent and chaotic leadership. The Witch King would be born the second heir to the Empire of Numeron long ago in the age when the Empire of Numeron still utterly dominated the continent. He would become corupted by Sauron, and given a ring of power which turned him completely to Sauron`s will. After assasinating his father, and then his brother he became the Emperor of Numeron, and ruled over the empire for several years. During this time he was commanded by Sauron to destabilize the region and commit attrocities of which dealt a massive blow to the Atlantians, and Numenorians throughout Europe, and it was only when rebels formed succesfully in Arnor that the Downfall of Numeron begin. Throughout the war he caused immesurable damage to Central Europe and ended the war when he wove a spell which failed but still managed to destroy much of Westros and create the crater of Pontus and the Iron Islands. Fleeing the damage he had done to Westros he would settle in Mordor becoming the second in command of his dark Lord Sauron and during this time he would further his actions as he followed his lord during the coruption of Umbar, and much of the human lands east of Mordor including Taraban, and Harad. The Witch King would be forced to command the Jungle War due to the increasingly defeated state of the army of Mordor that was fighting without many victories againt the Arakhora, and during this conflict he would be defeated for the first time on the field of battle leading to great shock amongst his troops.The Witch King would briefly leave the Jungle War in order to meet with the Kingdom of Bolten representitives who wanted to sign an alliance, and after making them agree to his terms he would commit the aid of Mordor to the Bolten-Lucerne War. John Lovie See Also : John Lovie '''John Lovie' was the son of William, and Jeane Lovie making him a member of House Lovie. John Lovie had three siblings in the form of Theresa, Martin, and William Lovie of whome Martin died during the Driving Tide but was remembered as a brave young fighter, William Lovie gained immense fame, and power before he was killed by John himself, and Theresa had many miscarriages before finally dying of old age during the reign of her great nephew Bill Lovie, while his final sister Andrea Lovie would be beloved by everyone she met but was killed by Flemeth and turned into one of her daughters where she now exists as Morrigan. John Lovie married Katheryn Scarlet early in his life and the two were deeply in love and everyone in the Kingdom loved their romance. With Katheryn Scarlet he had three children in the form of Frank, James, and Lucie Lovie. As a young boy John Lovie was best friends with his brother William Lovie II., and they were often joked as the perfect pair as for all of John Lovie's physical weakenesses his brother was his defence, and where William had a hard physical tone to his life he was tempered by his calm and calculating brother John. John was equally close with his father William and this meant that the three were constantly being involved in the decision making of the realm to the point that although William was the heir it was clear that John would be heavily involved in the doings of the realm once William died. Once the honorable man known for his brilliance at administrative tasks, he was ambushed while on route to Tree Hill and became obsessed with a palantir. The palantir whispered to him and just like the other 9 kings he was corupted by the evil words of Sauron, and turned to the service of Mordor. During this service he killed his brother William Lovie II. and destroyed the relationship with the Dragons. Following this he held control of Lucerne as King for less then two years before his horrifying lack of mental stability caused a rebellion against him. John Lovie would attempt to resist the massie forces against him by calling for aid from Sauron but his master was unable to send assistence and he was defeated over and over until the Kingdom of Lucerne broke into Lucerne itself and this led to him being forced to retreat through a portal to Mordor. Following this he was given one of the rings of power and this turned him into one of the Nazgul of Sauron. John Lovie would return to Lucerne years later in his Nazgul form and would hunt his ancestor for years until finally he dueled and killed his ancestor. Following this he would be sent to Harad by Sauron where he became known as Khamul and took over a massive positon of power and influence and begin to call himself the prince of Harad. Under this new name he commands daily huge forces of Mordor against what he believes are the pathetic failures in man inside his massive fortress of Dul Hurden. John Lovie would join his master the Witch King in meeting with the Kingdom of Bolten representitives who wanted to sign an alliance, and after making them agree to his terms he would commit the aid of Mordor to the Bolten-Lucerne War. John Lovie would then be commanded to alongside two other Nazgul join the large Mordor army being sent to the Kingdom of Bolten, and John Lovie himself became greatly excited as he would finally be able to greet his ancestor William Lovie III. on the field of battle. Isilmo See Also : Isilmo Isilmo or "The Tainted one" is a Nazgul who was once the Numenorian Lord of the mighty city of Pal Fasio. He is remarkable even for a Nazgul due to the fact that his curruption is so great that he is nearly etherel. Now all natural things rebel in his presence, vegetation withers, animals sicken and bold warriors cower. He is an abomination whose merest presence is poison to life, honour and hope. He is mainly present in the western Mordor front where he is amongst many of the armies of Mordor that enter Gondor. For this reason he is one of the more seen of the Nazgul. He led the siege of Minus Ithil for many years and it was only through the preminition of the Dark Marshal that led him to not accompany the Orc army before it was destroyed by the alliance of Gondor, High Forest and Lucerne. Isilmo is one of the most ancient of the Nazgul, and this is due to the fact that he was born on Atlantis . Although he was allowed to survive the destruction of Atlantis due to his noble soul, he swiftly became corupted following the resentment he felt by the death of most of his freinds in the dustruction of Atlantis. While Numeron was still in its golden age the darkness of Mordor began to spread. The first time Isilmo met Sauron he was using an elven body form, and this immediatly got the attention of the depressed Isilmo. Sauron spent much time with Isilmo as he knew that for his main servent in Braizen Highven to win he would need to maintain the support of the Teutons, so in this way he planned to use Isilmo to control the Teutons. Unfortunatly after his conversion to the worship of Sauron the once gentle and accomadating Isilmo became bloodthirsty in his command over the people. This bloodthirst eventually led to massacres which turned the population against the rule of Numeron before the madness of Braizen had even become well known. Isilmo would become involved in a rivalry with Morgomir after he was sent north in order to turn him by whatever means neccessary. Isilmo would choose to massacre all of Morgomir`s family and villagers and this would eventually lead to Morgomir surrendering and joining the Nazgul in order to attempt to save his family. Isilmo would lie and after putting on the ring Morgomir would watch as Isilmo would go back on the deal and massacre the remnents of the village and all of the remainder of his family. Isilmo following this would disapear for many years only reapearing during the Gondor Civil War when he took part in the Battle of Narvine Fields, and during the battle he fought Aragorn Elessar and was defeated and his corporal form destroyed. Reforming years later in Mordor he held a vengeance against Aragorn and his line and for this reason travelled to Umbar silently where he would corupt the line of Castamir in a grand plot to eventually destroy Gondor. He would silently infiltrate the southern Gondor border and join the expanding army of Umbar within Gondor, and while there he would give Sarah Mason the order to kill Ildarion Elessar or her entire family would be killed. Morgomir See Also : Morgomir Morgomir is a Nazgul who was once a very honorable and powerful Magi from the Norse Lands of Denmark. He is the only Nazgul to use Magi, and this alone makes him quite remarkable. His main piece of uniquness though is the fact that while he was in Denmark he crafted a spell that would make the ring of power Sauron gave him useless if he was betrayed in his deal to save his village, so when he was betrayed and given the ring it did not corupt his mind but simply his body. Morgomir was born somewhere in Denmark, and for all the usual royalty ties of the Nazgul, Morgomir was born in poverty. His parents were fisherman and he made his living by assisting in the heating and dring of the clothes produced by his village. This quiet, and peaceful lifestyle was interupted when the Andals, and their servents begin heavily invading the northern coats of Denmark. While Morgomir was in Denmark he gained quite the reputation for protecting his village, and as time went on more and more Norse came to Denmark in the hopes of beating this masterful Magi that everyone was so afraid of. Tribes of Northman would attack his village, and every time they did Morgomir and his Magi would defeat them. For years he held against the tide, and he spent the offtime rebuilding and adding to the defences of his village. This pattern went on for almost 10 years until eventually during an attack a man approached the village consumed in shadows and darkness. The Dark man was Isilmo and he would begin killing Morgomir`s family and villagers in order to eventually give Morgomir no choice but to join Mordor and the Nazgul. While he was being blackmailed he came up with idea of punishing Mordor if they should betray him and to do this he crafted a spell that would make the ring of power Sauron gave him useless if he was betrayed in his deal to save his village. So when he was betrayed and his people and family killed the ring of power did not work and only his body was overwhelmed with coruption while his mind remained the same noble mind it had been before. Morgomir would travel north in secret while the Witch King, John Lovie, and The Dark Marshal met with the Bolten`s and when the command was given to send forces he would silently kill Calisto Malhuud under the guise of being Isilmo and then take his position in the army going west. Tar Minister See Also : Tar Minister Tar Minister is a former King of Bretonia of whom fell to the coruption of Sauron and placed the ring of power on his hand sealing his fate. The Dwimmerlaik is possibly the most mysterious of all the Nazgûl, for scant record of his past deeds exist in the tomes of the Wise. Yet in France, this particular Ringwraith is feared beyond all others, for he has been a blight upon that realm for centuries untold, directing the Dark Lord's minions against the Sons of Eorl. Tar Minister was the son of a dying king of Bretonia shortly after the clearing of the forests of France, and thus he was heralded as the first king of what many hoped would be the largest kingdom in Europe. He would be corupted after his brother found a ring of power hidden for him by Sauron and hid this ring in the library after fearing its coruption. Tar Minister would find the ring believing he was strong enough to control its power and was proven wrong when he begin to turn into a wraith. Finding himself hated by many in the kingdom he would become king none the less on the death of his father and the day of his coronotion his younger brother rose against him in open rebellion and was supported by the vast majority of the Bretonia power base. Defeated in France he was killed by his brother but was not destroyed as Sauron still lived and thus reformed in Mordor. Tar Minister would return to France during the War in France and during this conflict was responsible for the death of several members of House Eisenburg as he specifically targeted them in revenge for his ancient brother who had killed him so long ago. Tar Minister would be responsible for turning the Order of the Raven Assasins to the loyalty of Sauron, and would lead their hunt for the deathly Hollows. Travelling to the Riverlands with men of the Ravens he was hunted by members of House Scarlet of whom watched his arrival. After being forced to fall back he was unable to assist the other men he brought and they were defeated by Hermione Granger, Selina Surion, and Kren Scarlet and thus one of the Deathly Hollows went out of his grasp. He would be joined by Calidus of whom travelled with him to Orleans where they discovered the Lucernians had destroyed the city of Bill Lovie and captured Myctism. Seeing another of the Deathly Hollows fall out of their grasp they would deploy dozens of Raven Assasins to join them in heading to Albion where they would finally sucede when the assasins killed the Lady of the Lake and made off with one of the Hollows. The Dark Marshall See Also : The Dark Marshal The Dark Marshall is a Nazgul who was once the lord of the mighty Numeron city of Tal Valia or present day Lorderon. Even before Talin Vain was a nazgul he was a man who was known for his cruelty to his people, and on two occasions the Emperor of Numeron had come to Tal Valia to reprimand him for his discusting behavior. Of course since the Emperor at the time was The Witch King, its truly hard to believe there was any reprimanding going on, and in fact the forces of the Dark Marshal were the most loyal, and violent of any of the forces of the Witch King during the Downfall of Numeron. Adrahil the Lost See Also : Adrahil the Lost ' Adrahil the Lost' was born Arahil Imrahil of which made him a member of and a long time Lord and Patriarch of House Imrahil. Mahud had several siblings of which he killed all but his youngest brother of whom would become the main propagator of the House Imrahil bloodline. Mahud was married to Lothirial Astirian of whom was his best friends beloved sister and she was the only thing to survive the corruption of Adrahil intact and she now stands as a broken corupt Black Numenorian in the service of Mordor and at her husbands side. Adrahil the Lost had many children of which there exact deaths are not discussed but Tehlin Astirian implies that Adrahil and Lothirial murdered them in a ritual. Adrahil Imrahil was born the first son of his father the previous prince of Dol Amroth and during his youth he was extrememly close to fellow Numenorian noble Tehlin Astirian of whom was his best friend for this time. Ren the Unclean See Also : Ren the Unclean Calisto Malhuud See Also : Calisto Malhuud : "The old world is dead and nearly barried. It claws its hands from the grave, but each day we grow closer to throwing the last piece of dirt over their corpse." : -Calisto Malhuud Calisto Malhuud or "The Knight of Umbar" is a Nazgul who was once a high noble of the city of Umbar, when it was a part of Gondor. During the later days of the civil war he won a great victory against Gondor, and so impressed was the Witch King that he convinsed Sauron to turn Calisto into a Nazgul. Calisto Malhuud is the last of the Nazgul as he was only turned to the side of Mordor during the later days of the Gondor Civil War. Calisto Malhuud was born in Umbar to nobleman parents in the city. This noble birth, and indoctrination by the anti-Gondorian elements led to him being one of the main supporters of the independance movement in Umbar. During the days preceding the Civil war in Gondor the person that at one point was Calisto Malhuud was now nearly completely gone, and in his place was a new souless servent of the Dark Lord. In his new service he nearly constantly commited violent attacks against the forces of Gondor, and so bloodthirsty was he to enact the vengeance of his god that he outran his forces during one of the earliest battles against Gondor and was killed by Halbaard Elessar. With his army destroyed in the field and he lieing dead he opened his eyes to look up and see the form of one of the Nazgul who proceeded to pick him up and fly him to Mordor. Once in Mordor he was given a ring of power by Sauron and through this ring he turned into a Nazgul. Calisto Malhuud would be sent to Taraban in order to assist in commanding the army being sent to Bolten, but when he arrived he was ambushed by Morgomir of whom created a massive illusion of being Isilmo and then killed Calisto Malhuud of whom`s spirit returned to Mordor to be reborn, but communicated to Sauron that it was Isilmo that had killed him. Ulaire Nelya See Also : Ulaire Nelya Adûnaphel the Wroth See Also : Adûnaphel the Wroth Category:Servents of Sauron